An Unexpected Disappearance
by juliegaltier
Summary: Toby has a dark side. He is way more evil than anyone ever thought.


Spencer kissed him. Her lips taste like supple velvet against his own. Spencer's fingers scrape against Toby's stomach causing electricity to shoot through every inch of his body. Spencer seductively unbuttoned Toby's shirt and he shoves her against the bed. Kissing Spencer is almost enough to change Toby's mind; however his resolve is stronger than the desire steadily burning in his core. As Toby watches Spencer he thinks to himself: _She never seen this coming. Spencer may be the smartest one of the pretty little liars but she is pretty stupid. She did not realize that I really wanted to hurt Emily at homecoming. Hell I wanted her dead just like Allison. I would have burried her in the same dark, decrepit hole I burried Allison after I bashed her head in. I taught that bitch to try to cross me._ Toby wraps his hands around Spencer's throat. Her eyes imediately water as she tries to scream out. Spencer's hands claw at Toby's. She cannot break his grip so in a desperate attempt Spencer reaches for the bedside lamp. With all the force she can muster in her semi-consious state, she shatters the lamp onto Toby's head. Toby's limp body falls to the floor and blood begins to pool around his head, soaking into the plush carpet. Spencer bolts down the hall and out the back door. All the while, spencer is solving a puzzle in her head. _The tatoo of the day Ali disappeared. The secret love affair between Toby and Jenna. The secret Ali would not tell them about Toby and what she saw the night she caused the fire that blinded Jenna. Toby killed Ali because she threatened to expose the relationship. He is trying to silence us because he thinks Ali told us the secret._ _HE WILL NOT SILENCE US!!!_ Spencer ducked between the hedges that separates the Hastings' home from the Dilaurentis' and beelined to the front door. She pounds, the sound is like thunder to her ears. Mrs. D answers the door a concerned look on her face as she takes in Spencer's appearance: bloodshot eyes, tear stained face, and bruising on her neck. "Spencer what in Christ sake happened to you?" Mrs. D inquired her voice cracking. "Toby tried to strangle me! I think he killed Ali!! I bashed him in the head and he is laying on the floor of my bedroom!!!!" Spencer practically screams. Mrs. D turns a complete 360 and sprints toward the phone. with quivering fingers she dials the Rosewood P.D. "What is the emergency Jessica?" "Spencer Hastings is at my doorstep. She has bruises on her neck and said that Toby tried to strangle her!!!" "She hit him over the head!!!" "Spencer thinks Toby killed Ali." "An officer is in route; stay where you are." Mrs. D turns toward a waiting Spencer who looks utterly broken. Mrs D embraces Spencer as she sobs uncontrollably. Jessica then begins to cry as well. They stay on the couch enthralled in the embrace until the police arrive. The police arrive within five minutes and immediately start to interrogate Spencer. "Where is Toby?" "He is laying on the floor of my bedroom. I hit him over the head with my bedside lamp!!" "Officer Sanchez and Officer Green will scout the house. I have more questions for you. "What happened to you?" "I was kissing Toby and he shoved me into the bed!!" Tears begin to form in Spencer's eyes and for the first time she realizes she is crying. "He wraped his hands around my neck and I tried to break his grip. I reached for the bedside lamp and hit him. I think Toby killed Ali!!!!!!" At that moment the bleat of a walkie talkie pierced through the silennce that followed Spencer's statement. An officer speaks through the walkie talkie: "Sir I susuggest you get over here immediately." At that the officer scurried out the door leaving Spencer and Mrs. D to follow in toe. Once inside her house again Spencer inched down the hallway toward her bedroom. She hesitated as she stepped over the threshold. Once inside Spencer froze because of what she sees or doesn't see. In front of her, at her feet is a crimson bloodstain that has soaked into the once pristine carpet. There is a broken window and no Toby. Mrs. D enters the room and and audible gasp escapes her lips. As for Spencer she is speechless, her faces pales as if she has seen a ghost and a single tear cascades down her cheeck.


End file.
